1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an enclosure assembly disposed about a bed and relates, specifically, to an enclosure assembly structured to create a “safe zone” around a mattress of the bed. The enclosure assembly may be used with either a conventional bed or a more elaborate hospital bed, wherein the bed has a fixed or movable support for a mattress on which a person may rest, or, as in the illustrative embodiment of FIG. 1, the enclosure assembly may stand alone and include supports for the mattress thereon.
The enclosure assembly of the present invention is adjustable to accommodate a range of different size beds and/or mattresses. It may include supports upon which a mattress may be supported when assembled. More particularly, the enclosure assembly of the present invention includes, in general, a) a framework which attaches to or includes a mattress support, b) a shroud of sturdy mesh or open net material covering, surrounding or enshrouding the framework about the periphery of the mattress, and, c) a coverlet structured to overlie the mattress and to removably interconnect about its periphery to the inside surfaces of the shroud. The enclosure assembly permits substantially unrestricted movement to a bedridden patient within the “safe zone” which is defined by the enclosure assembly about the periphery of the mattress, while safely limiting or confining the patient's movements to only that space above the mattress and enclosed by the “safe zone.”
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the present invention is directed to an enclosure assembly structured to define a confining “safe zone” about the periphery of a mattress of a bed such that maximum freedom of movement, albeit limited movement, may be enjoyed by the patient on the mattress within the “safe zone,” for those situations where the person is a patient who requires such limitations of movement for medical reasons.
In general, the enclosure assembly comprises: a) a framework of interconnected mating components to be assembled and which may be removably secured either to the mattress support of a bed or includes a mattress support; b) a shroud of sturdy mesh or open net material covering, surrounding or enshrouding the framework about the periphery of the mattress; and, c) a coverlet structured to overlie the mattress and to removably interconnect about its periphery to the inside surfaces of the shroud. In use, the framework of the enclosure assembly is either attached to a support structure for the mattress of a bed or the framework includes a support for a mattress such that it comprises a stand alone enclosure assembly. In either case, a shroud surrounds the framework thereby enclosing the mattress at least around its periphery. An opening is provided to administer to the patient as required, or as desired, however, the opening is normally closed by a suitable fastener means or closure means which is only operable to open and close the opening from outside the “safe zone” of the enclosure assembly.
In the past, there has been a need to confine some persons on a mattress of a bed for various reasons. Some are frail and cannot get out of bed while they do have enough energy to roll off it. Others are strong enough to get out of bed partway but are so weak they are apt to fall while actually in the act of getting out of the bed. Yet others are very weak and, hence, likely to fall immediately or shortly after arising if not attended by another, such as a nurse. Indeed, some are children in pediatric wards, which include hyperactive children. Still others are confined for psychiatric maladies. Importantly, there are a growing number of elderly patients who are literally in bed for the remainder of their lives, some are in hospices, while others are in private facilities or in a home environment. Whatever the location and reason, as much freedom of movement as is possible for a bedridden person is beneficial for most of them to the extent possible and tolerable, if not all of them. In short, movement, albeit limited, is good, both physically and psychologically. The present invention permits a bedridden patient to enjoy substantially unrestricted movement while on a mattress of a bed which is only limited or confined by the “safe zone” defined by the enclosure assembly. The present invention, nevertheless, helps the patient to avoid the feeling of being greatly restrained and locked in a cage, because the surrounding mesh network is an open mesh material through which air may freely circulate and which does not unduly limit vision or communication with persons on the outside of the enclosure assembly.
To keep persons from falling from bed, some patients have in the past simply been tethered, which is known to be dangerous, witness the plight of a dog entangled in a chain. Other patients are placed on a mattress on the floor, so, if a fall does take place, it is only for a very short distance. But sleeping on the floor, where there are bugs and whatnot, is, of course, primitive and is not tolerated by most civilized persons, whether of not they are disabled. That is the main reason why, almost universally, beds provide a somewhat elevated, generally horizontal, mattress support.
To avoid the problem of patient falls from an elevated mattress of a bed, bed rails are sometimes used. These have proven to be dangerous because the limbs of some such patients often become trapped between the mattress and the bed rail, or, indeed in the bed rail itself. This can cause serious injury and even death. Moreover, some patients, while physically able to climb up onto the bed rails in an effort to get over them, are not able to complete the process of getting out of bed safely. This often results in such a person finding that the reward for effort expended is a very precarious perch preceding a serious or deathly fall. Therefore, such unfortunate individuals sometimes balance, as best they can, on the bed rails and hold-on for dear life dangerously exhausting themselves, while other just give up and fall injuring themselves. It is not uncommon, therefore, to strap patients in bed or use other restraints which are quite inhumane in an effort to avoid falls and consequent injuries. With such measures there are many well known problems such as: problems of reduced circulation, muscle atrophy, decubitus ulcers, anxiety, feelings of helplessness, injuries from attempts to escape, interference with medical appliances for administering to the patient, hernias, respiratory ills, etc. In the face of all the above, patients who should not, still do try to get out of bed, to escape its confines, sometimes in an effort just to go to the bathroom in private, or for some other relatively innocent reason.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide an enclosure assembly having a framework disposed about the periphery of a mattress of a bed which is structured to support a shroud so as to at least partially define a “safe zone” around the periphery of the mattress in which a patient may enjoy relatively unrestricted freedom of movement. It would also be helpful for the shroud of any such enclosure assembly to comprise an open mesh material through which air may freely circulate and which does not unduly limit vision or communication with persons the outside of the enclosure assembly. Another advantage may be realized if the open mesh network is constructed of a white or other light color material such that it will be readily apparent to a caregiver if the mesh material becomes soiled by the patient, or otherwise. In addition, it would be preferable for such an enclosure to include a coverlet structured to overlie the mattress and to removably interconnect about its periphery to the inside of the shroud so as to further define the “safe zone” in which the patient in maintained.